Love Bites
by Pat2
Summary: Draco Malfoy goes and visits Harry after the final battle of the war. As Draco begins to watch him, he starts telling the story of how it came to be this way and why he is there. Written in Draco’s POV! HD Slash ON HOLD!
1. Lost in Invisibility

Title: Love Bites  
  
Author: Pat2  
  
Rating: PG-13 currently, but is most likely to become R soon due to strong language and sexual content.  
  
Coupling: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy---don't like slash, don't read!!  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy goes and visits Harry after the final battle of the war. As Draco begins to watch him, he starts telling the story of how it came to be this way and why he is there. Written in Draco's POV! WARNING: Slash—don't like, don't read!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its parts like these 2 cuties, because obviously if I did, why would I write my stuff here and not in the books?!?! Oh and the song is "Love Bites" by Def Leppard and that's not mine either!! Lately I have had quite the obsession with this song lol.  
  
a/n: this is my first shot at a slash fic so let me know how good it is or whatever. Every chapter will contain some sort of song whether it is all at the beginning, all at the end, or divided between the story parts. Between the song and story parts, I will always put ~*~*~ so you know. It really helps if when the song parts come on, you're listening to the music and then pause whenever the story comes...it makes it have much more effect!! Now here goes chapter 1...drum roll please...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Lost in Invisibility  
  
"If you've got love in your sights, watch out, love bites."  
  
~*~*~  
  
I watch him lying in that bed. You know those hospital beds with the gray, old curtains that hang on that rusting rack at the window and multi-colored worn wallpaper blanketing the walls. People always told me that you get to know a person by searching their soul. I can't help but cry at this. The boy, whom I had just figured out, rest here beside me, lifeless as a stone lying in its grave. I lean over and move a strand of his brilliant raven hair, just so I can stare at those perfectly shaped eyelids and dream of the emeralds that lay beneath that always seemed to make my heart leap. I just want him to wake up and see my eyes into his. He's changed me, and he doesn't even know it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"When you make love, do you look in the mirror?  
  
Who do you think of, does he look like me?  
  
Do you tell lies and say that it's forever?  
  
Do you think twice, or just touch 'n' see?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
I look down at his deathly-pale hand. The usual tint of The-Boy-Who-Lived has been replaced. I took in the way his knuckles were so perfect, and his fingers in its light fist look just like God had molded them that way. How could someone so beautiful been put through all this agony of pain?  
  
~*~*~  
  
"When you're alone, do you let go?  
  
Are you wild 'n' willin' or is it just for show?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry James Potter, The-Boy-I-Was-Too-Blind-To-See, was practically in his deathbed. I gently rest my hand over his. Forget all my past, after all with my Slytherin upbringing, touching a Gryffindor in such a loving way would be unheard of. I don't care anymore...I just...don't.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I don't wanna touch you too much baby  
  
'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy  
  
I know you think that love is the way you make it  
  
So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it."  
  
~*~*~  
  
I finally take his hand in mine, running my thumb over his knuckles gently. I despise all that had involvement in this crime against him. I want them to suffer and die slowly and painfully to death, even if I am a snake and he is a lion.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Love bites, love bleeds  
  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
  
Love lives, love dies  
  
It's no surprise  
  
Love begs, love pleads  
  
It's what I need."  
  
~*~*~  
  
I sigh and continue my circular movements of my thumb over his knuckles. I hate seeing him like this. I just want to see his perky smile and be the annoying little prat he always was, the boy I fell head over heels for. I am in too deep now. I feel trapped in his web of love.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"When I'm with you are you somewhere else?  
  
Am I gettin' thru or do you please yourself?  
  
When you wake up will you walk out?  
  
It can't be love if you throw it about."  
  
~*~*~  
  
I start to wonder whether anyone ever notices him for who he was beneath his cover. He was the most amazing, fiery person I have ever met in my life. He never gave up. In fact, he was just like me.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I don't wanna touch you too much baby  
  
'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy.  
  
Love bites, love bleeds  
  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
  
Love lives, love dies  
  
It's no surprise  
  
Love begs, love pleads  
  
It's what I need."  
  
~*~*~  
  
He has to wake up. The more I stare, the more I need him, and the more I desire to be in his arms of warmth to feel the radiance passion of his honest love for me. He always gave me a reason to live: his challenge, his fire that he always burned within himself that always kept me lying in the mist of the smoke guessing whether or not what to do. His fire possesses my every being, my every thought. All I need is him, for all my life. He jumps, I jump. I'm too involved now. He dies, I die. I'll just live to see him because he's my hands and arms, I need him to carry me through, I love him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I don't wanna touch you too much baby  
  
'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy. I know you think that love is the way you make it  
  
So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it.  
  
Love bites, love bleeds  
  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
  
Love lives, love dies."  
  
~*~*~  
  
I lean over his slender body and get a better look at my love. I smile softly and try to find exactly what I want to tell him. I mean, where to begin?   
  
"Thank you for saving my life in more ways than you'll ever know. Harry, you have lifted me out of my grave and brought me to life, brought me to meet the devil of all eyes to learn the truth. I know I have always been the one to fight with you and be your enemy and I know you probably hate me, but the truth is...I love you, Harry. You're the only one for me. We are one already, we always have been. And I know you can't hear me, but I thought I'd tell you that."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Love bites, love bleeds  
  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
  
Love lives, love dies  
  
It's no surprise  
  
Love begs, love pleads  
  
It's what I need."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Little did I know, the boy whom I had just opened myself to, my dark-haired angel of my life, did in fact hear me...every scarlet fading word.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"If you've got love in your sights  
  
Watch out, love bites  
  
Yes it does  
  
It will be hell."  
  
~*~*~  
  
a/n: So what did you think? Is it worth continuing? Let me know!! Hope you liked it :D!! Please Review!!! I need to know whether or not it I should continue it!! Love always, Pat 


	2. The Story Begins

a/n: sorry it took me so long to update...here's Chapter 2 without further ado...I'll talk afterwards lol.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: The Story Begins  
  
"I suppose you're probably wondering why I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, am holding hands with Harry James Potter. You want the real story, do you? Actually the real question is, do you have the time? I guess it all started about two years ago, back in the beginning of 7th year, before both of our lives changed forever. And the story begins..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
a/n: Ahhh I know it's short!! Sorry!! *hides* But I am just trying to link the next chapter to the 1st one because I completely changed my whole idea for this story. I edited chapter 1 and reposted it so it might be a good idea to reread it. I suffered major writer's block this past week and I couldn't decide what to do next, but then on our way to Detroit and back, it all came to me lol. Originally, my idea was just to write that first chapter and stop, but eh I actually liked it and everyone seemed to, too. The 1st chapter was written at about 11:00 at night in my bed because I was listening to "Love Bites" and all of a sudden I saw the whole hospital scene and heard Draco's thoughts and feelings so I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the whole chapter. Alright now about Draco's middle name that I have chosen, ok now I know we haven't found out what Draco's real middle name is but personally I love Draco Lucius Malfoy so that's what I decided lol.  
  
I got 11 reviews for the last chapter!! Ahhh thanks to all of you!! *huggles all of them!* Now for the thank-yous and I have a ton so here ya go:  
  
First of all, I want to thank my beta reader, Theresa Vo, for helping to edit chapter 1 and for sticking beside me on this one...love ya lots!!  
  
Emma Barrows: My first review!!! Wee! Lol thanks a lot and I will for sure check out your story too!!  
  
Lil'Eowyn: lol!! And yes the tables have turned and next time you will be at the top of this reviewer list as I am on yours, but someone beat you to being the first reviewer so I had to put her up there since she was so honorable!! Yet you are second so I still love ya!! Lol...and you better update soon!! You actually inspired me to hurry up and update, since I've been bugging you about you updating and then you emailing me about updating mine so yeah!! Oh everyone should sooo check out her stories esp. one of my favs: "If these walls could talk" it's another Harry/Draco!! Beautiful story!! Yay!! HARRY/DRACO FOREVER :D!!  
  
Liene: hey sis...that's real tight that you can finally read my stories...and besides a lot of this story came from inspirations of our ideas about Harry/Draco so yeah...I would count this as almost half yours!! Almost...lol! Anyway ttyl luv ya!!  
  
Cheetah: You're review made me almost blush...you seemed so happy and everything!! Thanks!! Keep reading!! Glad you love it!  
  
Keladrey Vern: Thanks...and I know it is very poetic...which actually makes sense because I am extremely poetic all the time so yeah there will be PLENTY of poetic elements in this...and the song was "Love Bites" by Def Leppard by the way. And I will write more I promise!! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Janet: short but sweet review and you will soon find out where it is going ;) thanks!!  
  
Ms. Orlando Bloom: First of all, I must say, wonderful name :D lol...I love Orlando Bloom...VERY HOT!! Thanks for the review and yes sorry about all the grammar errors...it was really late at night and I was so eager to get it on the site that I didn't revise it until afterwards, which is why I reposted it and it's all fixed and better lol :D keep reading!!  
  
Ice: thanks for the review and I will update!! :D keep reading!!  
  
the counter: Alright this has to be the stupidest review I have ever received:  
  
13/25 stories on this page are romances. That suggests that the Harry Potter Fanfiction Writers are horny weirdos with no life. Help fight this preduce!  
  
Alright, first of all, did you even bother to read my story? Because if you did, you would have seen that I have absolutely NO sexual references or anything in it, at least in Chapter 1, so you had no right to just judge the story like that and besides it IS a romance because it's about love you idiot! And who cares if 13/25 stories are romances on the page?? Romance is very complex and usually is a great style of writing especially when using two juxtaposition characters like Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, so yeah. And it doesn't mean that they are horny weirdos with no life because it just means they have a passion for writing romance so fuck off!! Next time before you judge, maybe you should read and find out first!!  
  
Lady S: Well I am pleased to tell you that yes, there will be more :D so smile and be happy~Harry/Draco will not end here!! Keep reading and thanks for the review!!  
  
JadeDawn: lol your review made me laugh and you will for sure find out what happens!! :D I know how you feel because I know that when I find a story that I like and the writer doesn't continue, that I get pushy too ^_^ so it's fine don't worry lol thanks for the review and keep reading!!  
  
THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS!! *hugs each reviewer one more time tightly!!* More Love Bites coming soon!!!!!  
  
Love, Pat  
  
P.S.- If any of you have aol, aim, yahoo, or msn, or want to email me, my screen names and email are below:  
  
Aol/Aim: hpobsession33  
  
MSN Messenger: Harry_James_Potter33@hotmail.com  
  
Yahoo Messenger: hpobsession33  
  
Email: Harry_James_Potter33@hotmail.com 


	3. Behind Blue Eyes

a/n: The song is "Behind Blue Eyes" by Limp Bizkit. Again, I recommend you listen to it as you read-it has much more effect that way!! Fanfiction.net is being a bitch..it keeps changing my format so now i am using this ------------------- for in between song and story. I will not keep you waiting any longer...go...READ!! Lol...it's a pretty good length....   
  
Chapter 3: Behind Blue Eyes  
  
-------------------  
  
"No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes."  
  
-------------------  
  
My alarm clock went off on that day, back on August 30th, the summer before 7th year, louder and more annoying than ever. I moaned and rolled over, covering my face with my soft pillow. I flopped my hand over onto the bedside table trying to find the "snooze" button. I succeeded and quickly shut it off. No sooner had I closed my eyes to rest yet again, I suddenly heard a female scream and a man yelling. I sat up hurriedly and looked around. 'They must be fighting again,' I thought to myself. My parents always seemed to be fighting now. My mother hated what my father was doing to our family by leaving us for days, weeks, even months at a time.  
  
I sighed and stood up slowly, stretching. The cold air nipped at my half- naked body bitterly. I knew sleeping was out of the question now, so I quickly grabbed a pair of khakis and slipped them on over my black boxers. I snatched up a nearby tight black t-shirt and slipped it on, walking over to the mirror. I smirked slightly in spite of myself. I was actually turning out to be quite good looking, now that I had a full six pack developed and nice arms built. I thought about skinny, little Potter and I going up against each other in Quidditch. 'I'm gonna kick his ass!' I thought grinning. 'He can't compete with me now, no matter how good his broom is!'  
  
I opened my door and slid out of it, my blonde hair lying perfectly over my right eye like it always did when I walked. I start making my way downstairs, the yells growing with volume.  
  
"Narcissa, don't you get it?! I can't just not go on the missions I am assigned to!" my father yelled angrily.  
  
"Lucius, you are ruining this family! You're son barely knows you, and I'm starting to feel the same way! I am sick of you running off all the time! God knows if you have more than us as your family!" my mother cried.  
  
I crept down the stairs quietly and saw their shadows on the door leading into the kitchen. I suddenly heard a smacking sound and a yelp from my mother. She fell to the ground and my father reached down and grabbed her by the shirt. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again," he said quietly but threateningly.  
  
I could hear my mother starting to cry. "I hate you, Lucius," she said gently.  
  
I could tell my father was grinning when he replied, "Good, then get out."  
  
My eyes widened at this. My father was kicking my mother out?  
  
"I don't need you anymore. You did your job: you produced me my heir. Now leave!" he said coldly.  
  
My mother lay there silently. I watched her as she slowly got up and made her way out of the kitchen door and up the stairs right beside me. She was extremely pale and silent as the stars. I couldn't think of anything to say. The very sight of her hurt to look at. How could this be happening?! And how could my father not even care like that?! She finally made it upstairs and went straight to their room. She packed all her things and then came back down the stairs. She stopped when she saw me.  
  
"Goodbye, Draco. I love you. I hope I will see you again, sometime," she said as tears began rolling down her cheeks.  
  
I didn't want her to leave, but I knew that once my father kicked her out, it was over. Done. No more said. I looked at her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you too, mum. Thanks for all you've done for me." Then I added quietly, "I will make sure to come see you sometime. I will find you."  
  
She smiled a weak smile and then walked to the bottom of the stairs. She staggered over to the front door and called out, "I hope you're happy, Lucius. You've changed for the worse. You will never be the man I once fell in love with."  
  
And that was it. The front door slammed shut and she was gone. I turned around and walked upstairs and into my room. I grabbed my money sack and my cloak. I then went downstairs. "Father, I am going to Diagon Alley to get my school stuff," I called to him. No answer came as a reply. I shrugged and went through the front door. I was thankful that my father had taught me how to apparate already because I really didn't feel like filling my clothes with a new blanket of soot.  
  
I quickly apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and went inside. Tons of witches and wizards filled the large pub as they all talked about their summers, jobs, and kids. I went right through and on to where the archway would appear in the wall leading me into the street of shops. It opened to me in its magically mysteriously way and led me into the crowded alley.  
  
There were people everywhere. It was the busiest I have seen it in a while, although I barely came to this place. I made my way slowly to the nearest shop, which happened to be Flourish and Blotts, which was where exactly I needed to go to buy my books for the year. I sauntered inside, and as the door behind me with the clinging bell shut, the world seemed to quiet. It was almost silent in the store of innumerable books.  
  
I looked to the right and saw some new Quidditch books and decided to go take a look. I made my way over there to find that another person must have has the same idea as I did, and it was none other than Harry Potter. Harry Potter, one of the most interesting persons I would ever come in contact with, although I did not realize this at the time, was standing before me scanning a green book with a concentrated look about his pale complexion. He seemed very interested in the book, so I decided to make my move. I put my hand over what he was reading and said with a smirk, "Why if it isn't Mr. Potter?" I paused, taking notice of my surroundings. "Where's your fan club? Have they left you now, too? Wouldn't surprise me if all they wanted you for in the first place was the attention," I said with a malicious grin.  
  
He said nothing, but slowly looked up at me with those striking emerald eyes that possessed my every being. I had never actually looked at them this closely before, and what I saw in them I will never forget. His eyes were blank and he seemed lost in some other world. He put his hand on the edge of mine and pushed it off the book lightly. "Go away, Malfoy," was all he said.  
  
-------------------  
  
"And no one knows what it's like to be hated  
To be faded to telling only lies."  
  
-------------------  
  
I wasn't positively sure what I was going to do next. I didn't expect him to react like that. He seemed so...well I wasn't sure at the time, so I decided to ignore it and continue taunting him. "How was your summer, Scarhead? See any dementors this year?" I asked with fake eagerness.  
  
He gave me no answer.  
  
"Did you lose your voice or something?" I asked, knowing very well that I was annoying the hell out of him.  
  
Finally, he shut his book roughly and replaced it back on the table. Then he looked at me saying, "Must you really be such a jerk, Malfoy? No wonder all your friends are as stupid as dirt. Oh and another thing, I didn't see any dementors at all," he said calmly but coldly.  
  
-------------------  
  
"No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes."  
  
-------------------  
  
"It is in my duty, Potter, to make your life hell. Have you just realized this? I really think my father planned on having me now just to annoy you," I said thoughtfully.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. See you later," he said softly, shaking his head.  
  
I watched him walk to the counter and pay for his books. How stupid was I then! There he was and all I could do was stand there stupidly. Even to this day, I have never understood why I didn't go after him right then. I suppose it was my ignorance, and most likely, my pride. I had been surrounded by such hate all my life that how was I to know that I was falling in love with my loathed enemy? Of course, I knew nothing of this and nor did I care, so I walked out of the store soon after him, having paid for my books as well.  
  
-------------------  
  
"But my dreams, they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free."  
  
-------------------  
  
I arrived onto the street and Potter was now out of view. I sighed softly and continued my way to do the rest of my shopping. I was soon finished, and then I made my way back home. Tomorrow I would leave for Hogwarts, tomorrow I would be back on that train that brought me away from this world I was imprisoned in, tomorrow I would begin my life-changing journey that changed me in a way I never thought possible.  
  
-------------------  
  
"No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do, and I blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain woe  
Can show through.  
  
No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes.  
  
No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated,   
to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one know how to say  
  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies.  
No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes."  
  
-------------------  
  
a/n: Well what did you think?? Hope you liked it!! I'm sorry it took me so long...I have been overwhelmingly busy with driver's training, school, and sports. I'm just glad that summer is coming so hopefully I'll get more chances to write!! Oh yeah, Theresa Vo, my editor and artist, has been busy drawing pictures for this fanfic. We will be scanning them and placing them on a site and sometime soon I will have links. Mind you, her work is brilliant...it's awesome...I love it sooo much!! More Love Bites coming soon!!  
  
And now thank-yous:  
  
Lil'Eowyn: Ahh!! Thanks so much for all your support!! You are awesome!! And thanks for all the emails...you always make me laugh...lol...alright well here's your chapter 3 finally, hope you like it!!...update yours too!!! You better or I'm coming to hunt you down...Knows where you live..? lmao!  
  
Ms. Orlando Bloom: Thanks for the review!! And lmao thanks for appreciating me telling off 'the counter'!! That review really pissed me off!! And now you don't have to cry because I updated!! Thanks again!! Hope you like chapter 3!!  
  
Theresa Vo: Of course, I thank you, too!! My editor and artist!! Thanks!!! You've really worked hard lately with me and I really appreciate it!! 


	4. Hold On

a/n: There I updated a LOT sooner this time!! And you all better be satisfied with yourselves because I spent every single moment in every single class to write this chapter, even during the important lectures plus I was tardy so I could finish writing!!...lol!! ALL FOR YOU!! Anyway here it is...  
  
Oh yeah, by the way, the song is "Hold On" by Good Charlotte. Awesome song so check it out!!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Hold On  
  
The next morning, I awoke early, and having my things already packed, I headed downstairs. I bid goodbye to my father who merely nodded and said, "I'll write to you about the holidays." And that was all. I was happy to get out of there. Ever since my mother was gone, Malfoy Manor just seemed so empty.  
  
I arrived at King's Cross at about 10:30 am, which gave me plenty of time to taunt some first years and gather up my crew once again. I didn't have to look far, however, before I saw a girl sprinting towards me, her blonde hair flying in her run and in her pink halter top her chest was bouncing, rather unpleasantly to me at least, and her jean capris so tight you could almost envision her exact legs beneath the cloth. (a/n: does Pansy have blonde hair? I don't remember -.-) It was none other than Pansy Parkinson, the girl that has had a crush on me for as long as I can remember. Our families were old friends, so we basically grew up together. She was pretty decent-looking, but her personality was like a balloon that fed on the air of gossip and never seemed to reach the exploding point. She seemed to idolize me and worship the ground I walked on, which actually came in handy at times, especially when I needed a slave or servant for something that I was too lazy to do myself. She smiled brightly as she leaned in, placing a smooth kiss on my cheek.  
  
"Hey Draco!" she said with so much enthusiasm I swear her face looked like it was going to burst. My name rolled off her tongue as if it were holy. I had to almost fight back laughter; I couldn't seem to understand why Pansy hadn't given up yet. I mean, did she not realize that I wasn't interested and I never will be? Pansy was not my type in the least, and I was starting to think that no one was. And I am starving for someone that I can love, and who can love me back with a passion that can make my heart cry out in tears. Pansy interrupted my thoughts. "Draco? Aren't you going to ask me how my summer was?" she asked almost pouting.  
  
I looked at her and said mockingly, "How was your summer, Pansy?"  
  
She giggled at this while smacking her lips, which simply just annoyed the hell out of me. Honestly, there must be a lot of space around her brain. "It was good, but it could have been better," she said in a slightly higher tone.  
  
"How so?" I asked with fake curiosity. I don't know why I asked this because somehow I already knew the answer.  
  
"Because you weren't there sweetie," she said smiling sweetly.  
  
Sweetie?! Who does she take me for?! Now I know I might sound mean, but it's not like I don't like Pansy, it's just that she pisses me off so much sometimes. I half-smiled at her. She linked her arm in mine and guided me over to the steaming train.  
  
There were lots of people crowding everywhere and it seemed like some insane riot against summer or something. A bunch of girls giggled as I passed their group and I could hear them whispering about me. Suddenly a red-haired boy came running at me at full speed and almost knocked me over. "Watch where you're going, Weasel!" I yelled extremely annoyed. He gave me no notice and I watched as he stopped in front of a boy with unruly jet black hair, round glasses, and a smile that could brighten even the darkest room: Harry Potter. Potter looked slightly different this year, mostly he just looked older. He didn't seem to feel very comfortable as he stood there talking to the red-head.  
  
"Draco? Draco?" Pansy called at me. I then realized I had stopped walking and was staring at Potter. "Draco, are you ok?" she asked stepping towards me.  
  
"Yeah," I said softly, nodding my head gently. "I'm fine."  
  
"Alright then let's go slowpoke!" she said giggling and jerking me hard in her stride.  
  
I sighed deeply as I climbed onto the train. We headed down the hallway and started searching for an empty compartment. I was the one to find one first, and I walked inside, sitting down by the window. I looked out and found myself searching for Potter again. Now I know that sounds crazy, but when I am observing someone and then I'm pulled away against my will, I need to go back and finish what I started.  
  
I found him almost instantly for his messy black hair really stands out in a crowd. He was actually moving towards the engine now with Weasley. I also saw that the Mudblood genius had joined them now and all three of them were smiling. I swear, people that are that happy need to be shot or something...it's really not fair. There's Potter grinning with his two loyal best friends as I sit here screaming inside. Pansy sat on my lap. I said nothing of this. What was the use? She would find some other form of annoyance anyway. My eyes were focused on the black-haired boy and him only. The trio soon boarded the train, and I was left with nothing but Pansy to look at. How defeating. Before I knew it, Crabbe and Goyle had joined us and then the train was moving.  
  
I kept my gaze at the window. The past three months were playing back in my head like a movie you have seen too many times. I could feel the anger and pain welling up inside me. Yelling, screaming, the voice of skin vs. skin was so loud it rang in my ears. My father had laid his hands on me this summer, not for the first time, however, but this summer was much worse than any other time he had struck me. At first all he did was slap me hard across the face, but by the end of August, he was hitting me with full force in the back of my head, which I called a WHOP because that's what the sound was. This was the worst pain I had ever felt. It blurred my vision and made my ears ring. The pain was numbing and overwhelming. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes as I heard my father's horrible sneering comments and his cold cruel laughter.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"This world, this world is cold,  
But you don't, you don't have to go.  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely,  
And no one seems to care.  
Your mother's gone and your father hits you,  
This pain you can not bear."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
And I remember those haunting moments where the slaps were intense marks of his hand laid on my face. Tears well up in my eyes; I was too afraid to ever let it out. But unwilling tears are so hard to push back on, so a tear escaped my grasp and slipped down my cheek. Then the next thing I knew he came to me. "Draco, damn it! Quit your whimpering and crying! You're a man! Suck it up!" This never helped anything, so I continued to cry. But I honestly tried to stop my tears, but even at fifteen-years old, I couldn't seem to hold them. He'll then call me pathetic and WHOP me this time. To his last point, I would constantly fall on the ground, surrendering to my tears with my trembling hands attracting to my cheeks to conceal my face. I feared him, feared him that whenever I heard his voice, I would disappear somewhere in the shadows. And when I stared into those piercing eyes, fear trapped my breath in my lungs and made my guts want to burst. The abuse affected me and tore me up. I would hide in the corner in a ball with my legs hugged to my chest with my arms holding them tightly, rocking myself back and forth, singing a song and crying. I hated it. I hated him. I gave up on tears, and I gave up on waiting for a miracle to come and save me. So I decided to turn on what fate had given me.   
  
---------------------------------  
  
"But we all bleed the same way as you do,  
And we all have the same things to go through."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
At this point, I couldn't sit there any longer. I tapped Pansy on the shoulder lightly and pushed her off of me gently. "I'll be back," I said, hurrying out. I ran to the nearest sanctuary: the lavatory. I pushed open the swinging door and stumbled inside. I went into the nearest stall and shut it desperately. I put the crummy toilet seat down and sat on it. The tears had already begun when I was running and were now falling more frequently.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Hold on, if you feel like letting go.  
Hold on, it gets better than you know."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
I looked around at the graffiti on the walls, the line from the tears grew and my uniform was splotched wet from my cries of pain and anger. I thought of my father, of all the shit he had put my mother and me through. I punched the wall. Pain came to my knuckles as they grew red. From the pocket inside my cloak, I drew my green pocket knife. The blade was sharp and cold to the touch. The silver blade dorned a cobra wrapping itself around the dagger. I uncovered my lower arm to reveal my creamy white skin and glowing veins. I put the blade to my skin and shivered. 'Cold,' I thought to myself. I increased the pressure against my flesh and I pulled the knife across my arm. My skin split open and my blood of crimson red poured from the wound. Drip. Drip. My blood stained the floor beneath the toilet, and I began to cry again. The bathroom door opened and I looked up. I heard footsteps and quickly put my blade away. I sat completely still as the tears still silently slipped down my cheeks and the blood from my cut continued to fall quietly. The person was now outside my stall. "Get away!" I wanted to yell, but I found I had lost my voice currently.  
  
"Hey, are you ok in there?" the boy asked softly.  
  
Potter. Harry Potter was standing outside the stall door that was the boundary between him seeing me in my defeat and me wearing the mask. That voice was so easily recognizable, it was rather striking to me. He obviously lost patience and somehow managed to get the door to swing open freely. He looked at me and for the first time, I saw that he was at lost for words. He looked both shocked and confused. "Malfoy?!" he said breathlessly. I looked up at him in shame. He seemed amazed to see me crying. "Malfoy, oh my God," his eyes trailed down to my wrist which still had my blood escaping from it.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Your days, you say they're way too long,  
And your nights, you can't sleep at all,  
Hold on.  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for,  
But you don't want to no more,  
You're not sure what you're looking for,  
But you don't want to no more."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Potter, please, just go," I said with a small squeak in my voice.  
  
He ignored my plea. He reached out and touched the river of blood, getting some on his pale fingers. "Why are you doing this to yourself, Malfoy?" he said gently. He looked into my eyes with his striking emerald ones.  
  
"I... I'm fine, ok? Just go!" I said desperately as more tears escaped my eyes.  
  
"Malfoy, calm down. I'm not going anywhere," he said softly.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"But we all bleed the same way as you do,  
And we all have the same things to go through."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Potter, what the hell do you think you are doing with your shirt? He ripped off a piece of his t-shirt that he was wearing and began wrapping my wrist while holding my hand for easier wrapping. As much as I wanted to pull away from him, I couldn't. Somehow I felt safe in his presence and that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. It was a rather odd feeling...I mean I felt cared for. "Don't tell anyone about this, Potter, or you're dead," I said seriously, but with a slightly amused tone.  
  
"Obviously, Malfoy. What would people think if they knew I didn't let you die?" he said smiling.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Hold on, if you feel like letting go.  
Hold on, it gets better than you know.  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer,  
Don't stop searching its not over.  
Hold on."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Again, that brilliant smile. He finished wrapping me up, although still holding my hand, and then looked at me seriously. "Look, Malfoy, I don't know what happened to you to make you do this, but I really think that this is not the way out. You can't give up. I know it's hard...believe me, sometimes I think death is better than this hell I call life, but you gotta hold on, Malfoy, somehow. Don't let life defeat you like that." He squeezed my hand lightly.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...what are you waiting for?"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Wow. Potter wasn't exactly born yesterday, was he? And as much as I hate to admit it, he was right. I couldn't let my father get the best of me like that. I looked down at his hand in mine. His hand fit in mine so perfectly, like two missing pieces in a jigsaw puzzle. He suddenly pulled it away. I looked up at him. He was blushing lightly.  
  
"Sorry," he managed, his blush growing deeper.  
  
I smiled. It was my first true smile in months. Potter in all his innocence was blushing. It was rather cute, I must admit. He then smiled back at me.  
  
"Wow, Malfoy, I didn't know your face muscles could even create such an expression!" he said grinning.  
  
"Shut it, Potter," I said, still smiling.  
  
"Well, I better get back. Ron and Hermione will be wondering."  
  
I nodded. He turned and walked towards the door. "Potter?" I said suddenly. He turned and looked at me. "Thanks," I said softly.  
  
He smiled and nodded. "What are enemies for?" he said smirking, and then he walked out.  
  
I watched as the door swung slowly back into place.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Hold on, if you feel like letting go.  
Hold on, it gets better than you know.  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer,  
Don't stop searching its not over.  
  
Hold on, if you feel like letting go.  
Hold on, it gets better than you know.  
Hold on."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
a/n: WELL what did you think?? Personally, I thought it was so cute!! And said....very sad...Lol...I am so in love with them it's kinda creepy tehe. Did you hate Pansy? I thought she was absolutely obnoxious...even while writing it I was like "Oh my God, she is so annoying!!" lol!! Alright so you know what to do if you want more....go down to that little pull down menu in the bottom left-hand corner and go to Post Review. Come on you know you want to!! It's calling your name...and besides it's the only way I'll write more so you better get reviewing!! :P I am so evil, aren't I?  
  
I learned something new while writing this chapter. My editor and one of my best friends, Theresa Vo, actually went through the same thing that Draco did. I had no idea of this and when I told her the idea she explained everything and said she wanted to write some of it. She donated quite a large paragraph to the chapter so kisses Theresa!! Your father knows not what he is saying when he is ashamed you are his daughter. You are one of the most amazing people I know and I will love you forever!!  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Theresa Vo: Thanks for your parts to the writing!! You don't know how much you mean to me!! And as I said above, I'll love you forever!!  
  
Sandra: Thanks also for your helping in the writing during the part of Draco slitting his wrists!! Love you sooo much and I am so sad you are leaving because you're a senior and you leave on Friday!! :'( We have to stay in touch!! Love you!!  
  
Lil' Eowyn: Thanks again for your review!! I hope you like this chapter!! Lol and you are also on my "Author Alert List" :D I miss you and you better update soon like I said or you know what'll happen...and yes this is a threat...and yes this is a promise!! :D  
  
SunGoddess1: I know that you tried to review me!! Well you can next time!! At least you cared enough to send me an email about it lol...thanks a lot!! :D  
  
Sam: Thanks hun!! Hope you keep reading!!  
  
Sareena Falcon: Thanks a lot...and I'm glad you like it!!  
  
THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!! MORE "LOVE BITES" COMING SOON!!!  
  
Love you all--Pat 


	5. Still Frame

a/n: All right sorry I have been so slow on the update, but I was suffering huge writer's block and plus I was going through some shit. Anyway here it is...and I don't really know if I like it...eh it's all right...could have been better but oh well I tried. You'll probably like it anyway. Here it is...Chapter 5....  
  
Oh yeah this chapter is dedicated to one of my very good friends on here, and lately we got into this little fight that neither of us should have been in and I love her to death and she knows that so this chapter is dedicated to my most faithful reviewer and good friend, Bexi but her penname is Lil'Eowyn, and I recommend you check out her stories...they are very good, VERY!! I extremely enjoy them!!! She is a fantastic writer and a great person!! Check them out!!  
  
The song used in this chapter is called "Still Frame" by Trapt. AND NO, I DO NOT OWN IT :P!!  
  
----------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Still Frame  
  
"Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down,   
This picture's frozen and I can't get out,   
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down,   
This picture's frozen and I can't get it out of here,   
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you,   
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Before I knew it, we had reached the train station in Hogsmeade. I hopped off the steps still thinking about my meeting with Potter. Why did he hold onto my hand like that? How could someone's hands be as soft as an angel's as his were? How come he cared so much as to convince me not to kill myself? And even more, what made me listen to the Gryffindor?  
  
Pansy yelled to me, motioning that she had found an empty carriage that would take us to Hogwarts. I began making my way over to her when I suddenly felt the gaze if someone's eyes watching my every movement. I turned my head and met eyes with the very person that seemed to be taking complete control of my mind. He nodded slightly, and even though he was quite far down the line, I swear I saw him smile slightly. He turned and climbed up into his carriage following the shock of bright red hair.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"And every time I think I've finally made it,   
I learn I'm farther away than I've ever been before,   
I see the clock and it's ticking away,   
And the hourglass empty,   
What the fuck do I have to say?"  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Draco, come on! God, what is your problem today?! First you left for almost a whole hour on the train—"Pansy began going off at me.  
  
I heard nothing more, even if her mouth was still going. I climbed into the carriage and peered out the window. My mind was clouded once again by The-Boy-Who-Lived. I sighed softly, laying my head against the side of the carriage and closed my eyes.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down,   
This picture's frozen and I can't get out,   
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down,   
This picture's frozen and I can't get it out of here,  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you,   
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you."  
  
----------------------------  
  
We started moving by now and I was deep in my pool of thoughts. Harry Potter was starting to become a big part of my emotions. But who was I kidding? Harry Potter had always been a big part of my emotions. He angered and attracted me as no one ever had before. Our meeting on the train showed me a part of him I had never seen before. He cared for me; there was no doubt about that. I mean but think about that: Harry Potter cares for Draco Malfoy? Sounds like something out of some kind of fairytale dream miracle with those cheesy "they lived happily ever after" endings. Well, with the way my life was going I doubted I could ever even come close to one of these endings.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Keep it inside,   
The image portrayed as if I couldn't stand losing,   
As if I couldn't be saved, no way.   
A small confession, I think I'm starting to lose it.   
I think I'm drifting away from the people I really need.   
A small reflection on when we were younger,   
We had it all figured out,   
'cause we had everything covered.   
Now we're older it's getting harder to see   
what this future will hold for us,   
what the fuck are we going to be?"  
  
----------------------------  
  
Harry Potter had to be one of the most perfect human being I have ever come in contact with. To start, he had the messiest jet-black hair I had ever seen, but it fit him exactly in every single hair that stuck out of place. His black locks ran into his gorgeous emerald eyes, and I know that sound cheesy, but damn you gotta see these eyes to believe it: they are drop-dead gorgeous, that made his face bright and striking to look at. He had this flawless creamy skin that looked as soft as a baby's bottom (a/n: lol you know it's true), which was lightly tanned no doubt from the sun this past summer. And to top his beautiful face of are those lips he possessed. His pink lips looked like soft pillows waiting for another to lie atop them and kiss him softly. How many times had I wished I could crawl into his arms and kiss those perfect lips and force our tongues together in a kind of battle of wills and of pleasure. Heh I was really starting to creep myself out. I sounded like some chick going all dreamy over some hot guy, yech! But, damn, Harry Potter could earn the likings of anyone he pleased, being women or men, for that matter. And he sure caught me somewhere down the line, and I'm not really sure when he did so. All I knew now is that he had me, and he had me good.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down,   
This picture's frozen and I can't get out,   
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down,   
This picture's frozen and I can't get it out of here,   
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you,   
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Oh yeah, I was describing him for you. Yeah, back to that. Ok. His bloody perfect body, which of course had lately become toned quite nicely, always was wearing the perfectly fitting clothes that clung to his body revealing every line on his toned stomach and just about every damn toned muscle he possessed. I could just imagine running my hands over his bare chest and lightly sucking on his neck, bringing him completely under my control. Ok seriously stop! Since when did I fantasize doing unspoken things to a guy, and Harry Potter nonetheless? Was I gay?! 'Oh God, that's just wrong.' But as I told myself this, I couldn't help but think of how much my attraction to girls had decreased over the years. Girls with all their makeup, flirty giggles, and annoying drama shows were enough of a turn off for anyone. Potter, on the other hand, well, he was different. He was different than everyone else. And I felt so different with him. I could be myself and remove the mask from my face, and he wouldn't even shudder. I found all this a bit overwhelming and decided that I had to see him again, and that it would have to be soon. I just hoped Potter was having the same clinging thoughts I was, back in his own carriage.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Lost, lost, lost, lost, lost, lost, lost, lost,   
I'm just as lost as you,   
What am I going to do?   
I'm afraid I'm falling farther away,   
I'm falling farther away,   
I'm falling farther than I wanna be,   
I'm afraid I'm falling farther away,   
I'm falling farther away,   
I'm falling farther away!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
We pulled up at Hogwarts and soon I was walking up the stairs to the school. I was ready to put my plan in action as soon as possible, but little did I know, that this idea was the first of a year I wouldn't soon forget.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down,   
This picture's frozen and I can't get out,   
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down,   
This picture's frozen and I can't get it out of here,   
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you,   
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you.   
Am I breaking you down?   
I'm just as lost as you.   
Am I breaking you down?"  
  
----------------------------  
  
a/n: alright ok I reread it and I guess it's not that bad...lol...just to let you know, the next chapter is going to be written in Harry's POV because I started writing it as Draco's with a whole different idea, but I like this one tons better!! And I don't know if that makes sense because well Draco is telling the story...but some of the songs I want to use need to be in Harry's POV and especially the next chapter so I hope you think that's ok!! Let me know in a review ;)!!  
  
Good news about the art thing!!! I have the links!! (although you might have to copy and paste them into your web browser) The first picture is just a picture of Harry and Draco with Draco kissing Harry's cheek in a kind of "Precious Moments" type of the second is of Chapter 1 where Draco takes Harry's hand in his...Draco's hand is on top and is wearing the TO THERESA VO FOR HER ART!!! SHE'S DRAWING MORE AS WE SPEAK!! LOL!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!! (Had a lot for chapter 4!! ) and I hope you enjoyed chapter 5!! Go ahead and read chapter 6!! :D got it all done...double post you lucky people!! Lol...  
  
Here's the Thank yous:  
  
Lil' Eowyn: Alright I know we have been through a lot of shit lately and I'm glad that we're all good again...I really didn't like fighting with you...it's not worth losing you over a stupid story that's why I said I'd get rid of it completely!! And yeah I want to be your beta reader so go ahead and send me your chapters!!! :D Hope you liked chapter 5 and that you'll like Chapter 6!! Worked hard on them so I hope you enjoy them!!! Next time we talk I'll have to send you those fics I recommend...Luv ya lots!! Thanks for the review and I hope I see ya soon!!  
  
Emily Potter (my evil twin!! :P just kidding!! Luv ya!!): Thanks for the review even if you didn't get to put it on the site yet!! Hopefully some time you will :P but the fact is you read it and you liked it so thanks a lot!! Talk to you soon!! Love you always!!  
  
InnocentXiles: Theresa Vo, thanks for all your editing (although you didn't have to do ANY for chapter 5 and 6...I must be improving!! and your art is fantastic!! Lol your review is funny and no you didn't have to join the site to review :P lol...Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
BlackStar: The "Best damn slash ever"...???!!! aww thanks Amanda blushes and I updated so yay be happy!! dances with her!  
  
Amanda Flint: lol your review made me laugh so hard!! Thanks a lot and glad your enjoying it!! I'll be sure to mail you the chapters this summer!!  
  
Sasette: lol I know what you mean about thinking like that about Draco. But, don't worry Harry came along and it was all good!! Hope you keep enjoying the story and that you liked these chapters I just posted!!! Thanks for the review!!  
  
Ilovejosh: Thanks for the review!! Hope you keep enjoying it!!  
  
THANKS TO EVERYONE!!!! GO READ CHAPTER 6!!!   
  
Love, Pat  



	6. I'm With You

a/n: Hey!! All right here's Chapter 6...I really hope you like it, I'm quite proud of it. Remember it's in Harry POV...ahh I'm excited for you lol...  
  
The song for this chapter is "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: I'm With You  
  
"I'm standing on the bridge,   
I'm waiting in the dark,   
I thought that you'd be here, by now,   
There's nothing but the rain,   
No footsteps on the ground,   
I'm listening but there's no sound."  
  
----------------------------  
  
I yawned and rolled out of my bed onto the cold floor, hitting my head, no doubt on the cement. I looked up at the clock on my bedside table: 11:45. For the fifth night in a row, I couldn't sleep. I kept having these dreams that were rather disturbing, but others raised a lot of questions. My latest dream had been about a certain blonde-haired Slytherin with deep sliver eyes. I sighed and rubbed my head. I stood up from the floor and changed into some jeans and grabbed a black hoodie off the hook next to my bed. I slipped it on and kneeled down by my trunk and pulled out my father's invisibility cloak. I crept over to the dorm door and wrapped myself within the cloak, concealing myself from anyone's eye. I walked down the steps into the common room and then headed to the portrait. I climbed through easily and made my way down the seven flights of stairs to reach the main hall. I hurried along, passing many prefects and narrowly escaping a few of them. Like I really cared if they found me. Hell I was sixteen and what were they going to do about it anyway besides maybe take like 5 points from Gryffindor or give me a detention? I was so used to these things happening to me that it really was nothing when it occurred to me now. I reached the doors and pushed through them lightly as I felt a cool breeze nip at my cheeks.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home?"  
  
----------------------------  
  
I began making my way across the grounds, seeing the blonde in my head. His whole self was so engraved in my thoughts lately that I seemed to think of nothing else anymore. I could still see the blood pouring from his precious wrists and it made me angry. Who did that to him? Who is responsible for driving him to the point of suicide? If I lost Malfoy, there would be nothing more for me to live for. He was in my thoughts, my life, and in my very breath. He gave me a challenge to live up to, and a reason to hold onto my own problems I faced everyday. With the war beginning to fire up, it was time for everyone to choose where they stood and who's side they belonged on. Of course, I was forced to lead the "good side" while Voldemort led the other. I sighed. I bet Malfoy fully belonged to the bad side now, whether it was his choice or not. Maybe that's why he wanted death: because he didn't want to be like his father. Ha I doubt it. And besides what makes me think that I know so much about him suddenly? I don't. I don't know who Malfoy is or what he wants. All I know is that I want to help him. Why do you ask? Well I haven't quite figured that out yet. Maybe it's because he's my equal, whether either of us will admit it or not.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"It's a damn cold night,   
Trying to figure out this life,   
Won't you take me by the hand,   
Take me somewhere new,   
I don't know who you are,   
But I...I'm with you,   
I'm with you."  
  
----------------------------  
  
I sat down on the rock along the beach of the lake and looked out upon the waters. The full moon shone down on the lake and bathed the area in soft moonlight. I often liked coming out here to think. It was very calming and relaxing, and not to mention the privacy. I didn't have to put up with the giggly girls or the annoying others that seemed to always be around me. Now I love Ron and Hermione, but damn isn't it about time they got together?! I think it's pretty obvious that they are crushing each other...I mean they argue ALL the time and plus they're always stealing glances at each other when they think the other's not looking. How pathetic. I have told Ron countless times to just go up and ask her out, but he insists that she could never like a Weasley, and especially not him. Sometimes that kid had less brains than I ever took him for. And Hermione, oh my God. She HAS the brains and she is still too blind to see that Ron likes her in that way. Maybe if someone wrote it in one of those damn books she reads, maybe she would finally see it. I sighed again. I was having too many of my own problems with my own feelings to have to worry about them.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"I'm looking for a place,   
I'm searching for a face,   
Is anybody here I know?   
'Cause nothing's going right,   
and everything's a mess,   
and no one likes to be alone."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Draco Malfoy. God why the hell did he fill my thoughts constantly? I had never had this CONSTANT attraction to anyone before. It was rather confusing and insanely overwhelming. I just wished I knew what in the world I was thinking when I helped him in that bathroom and when I held his hand like that. He must have thought I was mad or something. I can't explain it though. I mean I just got like this irresistible urge to touch him, and even more the incredible desire to take him into my arms and hold him for all the rest of eternity. He looked so helpless and needy that I would have done anything for him, and I still would. Malfoy was an incredible person and I know that there's more to him than he lets show. I just know it. I think he puts on his act in front of people and lets go of the cover when he is alone, and I think that I happened to catch him at one of those times. And oh how I thank God that I did. It let me see the Slytherin in a whole new light and it allowed me to see him as a real human being, and not just some slimy git that lived to make other people's lives miserable. Malfoy really was human, and he was just like me. Draco Malfoy was just like me.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home?"  
  
----------------------------  
  
It's too bad he could never feel the way I do. I guess things will never go the way I want. It's been like that my whole life though, hasn't it? Nothing ever goes the way I want. I mean even when I was a baby, Voldemort had to come and rip away all I had. My parents gave their lives to save me, and I can never repay them such a debt. How different my life would be if I could see them again. And now just last year, the only father I really ever had, had to be torn away from me roughly and I was left alone. Sirius Black was all I had left that I would even consider family, but I guess Voldemort thought that was too much for me to have or something. I could never have what Voldemort didn't. He would become jealous and take whatever it was away from me. In conclusion, I have decided that I cannot love anyone nor can anyone love me because all that will happen is they will be taken away, just like everyone else. Maybe I wasn't meant to be with anyone; maybe I was meant to be alone. I looked down at my hands and began to feel the tears forming in my eyes. I tried to swallow them back, but they began flowing down my cheeks anyway. What was the use in fighting them anymore? I have fought back the tears for too long, and I have hid my feelings for too long.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"It's a damn cold night,   
Trying to figure out this life,   
Won't you take me by the hand,   
Take me somewhere new,   
I don't know who you are,   
But I...I'm with you,   
I'm with you."  
  
----------------------------  
  
If I hadn't been so consumed within my tears, I might have heard Malfoy's light footprints as he approached me on the rock. He reaches out and laid his hand softly on my shoulder. I turned around startled and met eyes with the blonde. He blinked softly and was looking at me with a mix of nervousness and concern. He took his hand off of me quickly as if I had stung him or something.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" I asked with a softer tone than I meant to put out.  
  
He talked softly at first, "I...I was just taking a walk. I saw you over here, and well, I dunno...I just thought I'd walk over here because well...oh what do you care?! I was taking a walk, ok? And I just happened to see you over here so I walked over! You got a problem with that, Potter?!" he finished roughly and rather loudly with his famous glare at me.  
  
I blinked and shook my head slowly. I didn't have a problem with him coming over at all, but did he really have to yell at me like that? Especially when it was just he and I? No one was here to witness his softness besides me, and who was I going to tell anyway? I liked him like this, and I loathed when he acted like the arrogant arse he always seemed to be.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Oh why is everything so confusing?   
Maybe I'm just out of my mind."  
  
----------------------------  
  
He softened his face a little and bit his lip gently. He was so cute when he didn't know how to act. For a guy who always seemed to be in total control of himself, these were the times I most treasured.  
  
"Malfoy, it's ok," I said softly. "You don't have to wear the mask around me."  
  
"What are you talking about, Potter?!" he spat. "I don't wear any masks around anyone!"  
  
I shook my head softly. "I don't know why you put yourself in denial all the time. Do you think I forgot about our meeting on the train? Because if that's the case, I definitely haven't, and I don't know about you, but it's been in my mind ever since."  
  
He stared at me. Had I said something wrong? Great, now he probably really thinks I'm insane. I basically just confessed that he's filled my whole entire mind since the incidence. I sighed softly and ran my hand through my hair gently. Now what am I going to do? Should I just get up and walk away? Ha, I think my body must be glued to the spot because I can't seem to stand up and move my legs in the direction of the castle. Something brought Malfoy out to me that night, and I had to find out what it was.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"It's a damn cold night,   
Trying to figure out this life,   
Won't you take me by the hand,   
Take me somewhere new,   
I don't know who you are,   
But I...I'm with you,   
I'm with you!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
I couldn't take the silence any longer. "Look, Malfoy, on the train, I'm sorry if I offended you or something. I was just trying to help—"  
  
He held up his hand to silence me. I fell silent and looked at him. "I'm glad you came in when you did, Potter, believe me," he said with a small smile playing at his lips. "I guess I should pay you back for what you did for me. You showed me that I shouldn't surrender to my father or his plans for me and my mother—"he suddenly slammed his hand over his mouth and his eyes widened. "Fuck," he muttered.  
  
I nodded softly. "Don't worry, I won't say anything. I kind of already thought it had something to do with that anyway," I added gently.  
  
He quickly changed the subject. "So, what's the matter with you?" he asked gently. "I thought you had the perfect life, Potter," he said smirking.  
  
I chuckled softly and shook my head. "Not in a million years, Malfoy. No really, I'm fine, though. It was just one of those moments, you know when you feel like no one cares for you in the whole world," I said, my voice shaking.  
  
He nodded in understanding. "Yep, I know exactly what you're talking about. I get that feeling all the time," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Take me by the hand,   
Take me somewhere new,  
I don't know who you are,   
But I...I'm with you,   
I'm with you!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
We sat like that in silence for a while, when I felt a hand crawl up my back. I tensed up slightly, and then I turned to face him. He returned the gaze and his hand reached up to the back of my neck. He suddenly began to pull me towards him with his hand behind my neck and he met his lips with mine. I was shocked at first, but then I became lost within the kiss. He put his other hand on my cheek and turned his whole body towards the side of mine. He pulled me in closer to deepen the kiss. He ran his hand through my hair and ran his tongue over my bottom lip. I moaned softly and ran my hands through his hair, holding onto it lightly. My hands were gripping his head through his hair in a constant entanglement, as I let my lips break apart slightly, allowing him entry, which he immediately took and thrust his tongue into my mouth. He seemed to be searching every part of my mouth, as if on a mission. I was getting rather antsy and feeling a little aroused, so I pushed my tongue against his as I heard a soft moan escape from his slightly parted lips. His hands found my shoulders and he held onto me desperately and kissed me passionately. We broke apart slowly, and I found myself staring curiously at the boy who had just kissed me like no one ever had before.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Take me by the hand,   
take me somewhere new,   
I don't know who you are,   
But I...I'm with you,   
I'm with you,   
I'm with you..."  
  
----------------------------  
  
a/n: oooo!! squeal! ahh I liked the ending ;) it went a little different than I was planning but hell it worked out good I think!! What did you think? I've never really done any heated kissings or anything more than that for that matter, so later when it may get smutty (of course it will) I don't know how good I'll be but I guess we'll see!! Hope you enjoyed it!! Just a little appetizer for the times to come!! I have lots of ideas for the future, including Lucius, Voldemort, and Ron and Hermione, and of course Harry/Draco !! Hope to receive lots of reviews!! :D  
  
Love you all,  
  
Pat 


End file.
